


...если бы Антон изначально предпочитал мужской пол

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Series: Чудики [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Магический реализм, Мифические существа, Философия, ангст, вампиры, драма, дружба, маги, повседневность, романтика, соулмейты, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Как бы сложилась судьба Арсения и Антона, если бы исчезло главное разделяющее их препятствие? Если бы Антон легко допускал для себя однополую любовь и не видел в ней ничего неправильного?





	...если бы Антон изначально предпочитал мужской пол

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: сборник [«Чудики»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7704148), часть [«...если бы Антон изначально предпочитал мужской пол»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7704148/19582870#part_content).
> 
> Таймлайн: главы 0–3,21 фанфика [«Чудные соседи»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657412/chapters/44245561).

Чересчур громкие биты давят на барабанные перепонки, но рассекаемая цветными бликами полумгла, наполненная танцующими людьми, ему по душе. Темнота — друг не только молодёжи, но и двухсотлетних вампиров, а люди… Юные, привлекательные, страстно отдающиеся танцу, они кажутся ему россыпью драгоценных камней на серебряном подносе: каждый по-своему ценен и примечателен, но ему нужно выбрать лишь один-единственный камешек.

Устроившись у стойки бара, Арсений задумчиво потягивает горьковатый коктейль (вишня в составе и название «Граф» — ну как ему было устоять?), перебирая перспективные варианты. Круглолицый и белокожий парень, напоминающий жемчужину? Пожалуй, нет — слишком уж похож на Илюшу. Субтильный юноша в зелёной футболке? Нет, сегодняшнее настроение не для хрупких изумрудов, так можно и поранить невзначай в порыве страсти. Быть может, заворожить того яшмового здоровяка, что вот уже третий раз оглаживает его фигуру взглядом? Душа ноет, отказывается, просит чего-то, сама не зная, чего. Ему безумно, безумно нужна _истинная,_ но где ж её найти? Кто она, какая она? Может, та тоненькая девушка у стенки, нервно одёргивающая непривычно короткую юбку, почему-то не привлекающая ничьего внимания, даром что прекрасна как лунный камень? Или контрастный лунной прохладе жаркий рубин, та высокая рыжеволосая девица, энергично, будто язычок пламени, танцующая среди толпы?

_Где же ты?_

Чья-то ладонь касается его локтя, привлекая внимание. Обернувшись, Арсений встречается взглядом с парнем, устроившимся по соседству. Тот молча пододвигает в его сторону второй рокс вишнёвого «Графа», и взгляд суккуба путается в изобилии колец и браслетов на его руках. Отчего-то хочется перехватить длиннопалую конечность и рассмотреть все эти побрякушки повнимательней. Хотя на кой они ему? Должно быть, это навеяно его ассоциациями с яхонтами и самоцветами.

Арсений наконец обращает внимание на лицо незнакомца. Поймав его взгляд, парень улыбается, и суккуб чувствует фантомное покалывание тепла на кончиках стылых пальцев — верный знак первичной симпатии, свидетельствующий о том, что в постели им двоим будет жарко. Пожалуй, это именно то, что нужно вечно мёрзнущему вампиру в этот холодный февральский вечер. Арс улыбается в ответ, не забывая добавить щепотку чар, и принимает предложенный напиток. В глазах парня загораются довольные искорки, он салютует своим хайболом «Кровавой Мэри», и суккуб машинально отзеркаливает его движение. Прохладная сладко-горькая жидкость чуть отдаёт травяным ликёром, но больше вишней, пальцы зачем-то сжимают полный льда бокал, озябшие настолько, что почти не чувствуют пробирающегося под кожу холода, но Арсению всё равно, его греет предвкушение тепла чужого тела. Его визави, похоже, решает опустошить стакан одним махом, запрокидывает голову, всё сильнее переклоняя стакан, и вампирская суть Арса прикипает взглядом к его красивой длинной шее с мерно дёргающимся кадыком. Стужа, пробравшаяся по венам уже до самых локтей, нашёптывает желание пронзить клыками эту светлую кожу и вкусить сладко-солёной человеческой крови, но он знает, что никогда так не сделает: вампирское стремление проигрывает гораздо более сильной жажде приникнуть к чужому горлу губами и оставить на нём следы поцелуев.

Закончив со своим коктейлем, парень мимолётно облизывает губы и что-то говорит, но его слова тонут в ритмичных басах очередного трека. Да и неважно; что он может говорить здесь, в клубе, на раннем этапе знакомства? Арсу, как завсегдатаю клубов и прочих заведений быстрого съёма, все эти беседы давно приелись. Он отвечает невпопад, не забывая, впрочем, вплетать чары в каждое произнесённое предложение: даже если парень не услышит звучание его голоса, суккубье воздействие всё равно укрепит интерес, не позволяя такой перспективной рыбке сорваться с крючка.

Несколько реплик и бокалов спустя его собеседник встаёт с высокого барного стула, кивает в сторону толпы и что-то говорит, явно приглашая потанцевать. Вместе с тем парень кладёт ладонь на его плечо, и это нравится Арсу куда больше, чем вечные попытки людей ухватить его за руку, чтобы вытащить на танцпол. Арсений не любит вспоминать о вечно преследующем его холоде, а как тут не вспомнить, когда твою промёрзшую до костей ладонь сжимают в своей, горячечно-жаркой?

В последний раз пригубив «Графа», суккуб мягко соскальзывает со стула. Рост сегодняшнего партнёра оказывается для него приятным сюрпризом, Арсений не слишком часто встречает кого-то выше себя. От души улыбнувшись, Арс обхватывает его локоть, так удачно прикрытый рукавом джемпера и потому защищённый от холода вампирских рук, и ведёт в танцующую толпу.

Поначалу парень двигается как все, ритмично переминается с ноги на ногу, помахивая руками в такт, разве что движения чуточку скованны, будто он боится невзначай зарядить кому-нибудь в глаз. Заслышав новую мелодию, он оживляется и будто сбрасывает оковы, его движения обретают лёгкость и уверенность, всё ещё резковатые, но вместе с тем гармоничные, а на губах играет довольная улыбка. Арсению остаётся лишь пританцовывать рядом, машинально прикидывая, каким камнем мог бы быть его партнёр и какую роль в постели займёт. Раз молодой человек уже повёлся на его чары, постельный расклад выбирать не ему, а суккубу, но Арс теряется в предположениях, не в силах определиться, чего хотел бы больше, равно как не находит ответа и на вопрос о драгоценностях. Сапфир? Хризопраз? Агат? Оникс? Берилл? Малахит? Обжигающе-прекрасный серебряный самородок?

Парень танцует, многообещающе двигает бёдрами, смотрит пылающим взглядом, и Арс понимает, чего хочет, чего они _оба_ хотят. В сознании вспыхивают яркие образы стройного жилистого тела, приятно вжимающегося в него своим весом, сильных рук, разводящих в стороны его ноги, и, конечно же, восхитительно крепкого, твёрдого члена…

Арсений мягко разворачивается спиной к партнёру, стремительно приседает и плавно распрямляет ноги, призывно прогибаясь в пояснице. Приглашение понято и принято: стоит Арсу встать во весь рост, как его обвивают увешанные серебром руки, легко поглаживают его сквозь одежду, делая ласки частью танца, а к ягодицам соблазнительно прижимаются чужие бёдра. 

— Потрясно двигаешься, — хриплый шёпот щекочет ухо, губы проходятся совсем близко к коже в дразнящем недопоцелуе. Арс невольно улыбается, принимая комплимент и мурлыкая в ответ что-то вроде «Стараюсь быть под стать партнёру». Как ни крути, современные танцы очень похожи на секс, а уж в постельном-то искусстве никому не сравниться с суккубьим родом.

Партнёр движется с ним в такт, щекочет дыханием шею, красивые длинные руки оглаживают его плечи, грудь, живот, бёдра… Эти прикосновения растапливают струящийся по венам холод, будто заменяя промёрзшую кровь горячей патокой. Губы парня то и дело оказываются в миллиметре от его кожи, провоцируя и распаляя, но не целуя.

Не выдержав, Арс оборачивается и, приподняв голову, выдыхает прямо в дразнящие губы:

— Поехали ко мне?

Глаза напротив зажигаются довольным огнём.

— Поехали.

…

Спешно выйдя — почти вывалившись — из клуба, они наконец оказываются в машине. Парень предлагает повести, но Арс ещё в своём уме и не собирается доверять управление тому, в ком плещется столько «Кровавой Мэри». Его немного тревожит то, что парень выпил приличную дозу алкоголя, и дело даже не в том, что придётся избегать чужого дыхания с перегаром, просто при таком налегании на выпивку до секса может и не дойти — а Арсу _нужно._ Впрочем, ни в речи, ни в движениях парня он не замечает признаков особого опьянения, так что быстро выкидывает беспокойство из головы.

В итоге строптивец соглашается занять пассажирское место, но взамен приоткрывает окно. Стоит им тронуться с места, как холодный февральский ветер врывается внутрь, но парню почему-то нравится, а Арс… Арс не мёрзнет, его греет горячая ладонь, поглаживающая его по колену и выше, и прилагающийся к этой ласке алчный взгляд зелёных глаз. Как и всякий суккуб, он очень, очень любит быть настолько _желанным._

По пути к подъезду парень ведёт себя прилично: не приобнимает, не хлопает его по заднице, не пытается припереть к стене… Арсу непривычно, и он бы почувствовал себя нежеланным, если бы не сокрытое в зелени глаз пламя, обещающее всё и даже больше.

Его не прижимают к перилам, почтовым ящикам или стенкам лифта. Парень спокойно следует за ним, стоит рядом, ожидая то нужного этажа, то открытия квартирной двери. Он не распускает руки, просто _смотрит,_ но одного его взгляда оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы на мгновенье забыть, в какую сторону нужно провернуть ключ.

Звук захлопнувшейся двери словно стартовый выстрел. Стоит им оказаться в квартире, терпеливо ожидавший парень бросается в омут с головой: вжимает его в стену, жадно оглаживая ладонями всё, до чего может дотянуться, напористо целует…

Это похоже на взрыв, на буйство красок посреди чёрно-белого фильма, на концерт голливудской звезды в провинциальном Залупинске, на ураган посреди штиля, на разгоревшееся под водой пламя. Сердце сладко пронзает копьём Амура (видать, Купидон решил не размениваться на такую мелочёвку, как стрелы), на тело обрушивается жаркий поток энергии, окутывает и несёт, несёт…

К Нему.

_Истинному._

Так вот почему парень ему понравился сразу! Вот почему так зацепил!

Арсений даже благодарен судьбе, что поцелуй случился уже здесь, дома. Произойди такое в клубе, он был бы слишком ошеломлён и вряд ли сумел бы не то что вести машину, но даже и такси вызвать, а впервые отдаваться едва-едва обретённому _истинному_ в задрипанном туалете — перспектива сомнительная. Его суженый достоин лучшего…

…

Наконец дорвавшись до поцелуев, парень ни на миг не отрывается от его губ, целует жарко и глубоко, до дрожи в коленях и головокружения. Это похоже на сон, невозможно прекрасный сон, где наконец-то обретённый _истинный_ жаждет единения столь же сильно, как и прождавший его четверть века суккуб, вот только всё происходящее чертовски реально.

Верхняя одежда спадает на пол прихожей, и Арсу впервые за долгие годы совершенно всё равно, что пальто может помяться или испачкаться. Ему вообще нет дела ни до чего, кроме невероятного _истинного_ в его объятьях, и он жалеет разве что о том, что не запомнил имя. Кажется, на букву А, как его собственное? Знакомиться заново совсем не время. «Пусть будет Ангел», — решает Арс, с внутренним трепетом поглаживая парня по трогательно выпирающей, будто крыло, лопатке.

Арсений так поглощён поцелуями со своей сбывшейся мечтой, что почти не замечает дороги до спальни. Перед глазами плывёт, земля уходит из-под ног, пространство кажется зыбким и тягучим. В этой реальности его держат лишь сильные руки Ангела. Он — та ось, вокруг которой вертится весь Арсов мир.

Они лихорадочно раздеваются, разрывают поцелуй на пару мгновений, чтобы стянуть с Ангела мешающий джемпер, после чего их губы вновь находят друг друга. Арсений смотрит-смотрит-смотрит во все глаза, запоминает своего _истинного_ до каждой чёрточки, до каждой родинки, запечатлевает в памяти каждое касание, каждый вздох ловит и сохраняет. Вот, вот настоящее сокровище, а не те стекляшки, коих полон любой клуб.

— Ты охуенный, — восторженно выдыхает Ангел, стаскивая с него джинсы вместе с бельём и окидывая взглядом его обнажённое тело. Арсу не привыкать к комплиментам любовников, но их речи обычно вызваны чарами или гламором, а восхищение _принятого истинного_ неподкупно в своей искренности, и потому каждое его слово, каждый полный любования взгляд — на вес золота.

 _— Иди ко мне,_ — от нестерпимого желания голос полнится чарами, ненужными и бесполезными — на Ангела они не действуют, Ангел хочет его _сам,_ по своей воле, и это бесценно. _— Возьми меня._

Ангел сбрасывает с себя оставшуюся одежду, по-суккубьи бесстыдно, не испытывая ни малейшего дискомфорта от собственной наготы, напротив, явно наслаждаясь обретённой свободой. Не сводя с него взгляда, — _Господи, какой же красивый!_ — Арсений нашаривает на тумбочке тюбик смазки и кладёт его на постель, так, чтобы в разгар страсти не пришлось тянуться.

— Сегодня ты мой, — властно заявляет любовник, после чего кусает в шею и принимается посасывать кожу, оставляя свою метку. Суккуб тихонько стонет, наслаждаясь полузабытым чувством принадлежности.

— Всегда твой, Ангел, — одними губами шепчет Арсений, зная, что человеческому слуху этого не разобрать. Люди редко верят в любовь с первого взгляда, так что ни к чему пугать _истинного_ поспешными по человеческим меркам обещаниями.

Парень переходит от шеи ниже, едва ощутимым касанием зубов намечает укус на ключице, ведёт кончиком языка от яремной впадинки вниз, накрывает ртом сосок, умело лаская его губами и языком. Арсению хорошо и странно. Это совсем непохоже на весь его предыдущий опыт первого секса с любимыми мужчинами: у Батиста, Элдона и Манолито он был первым и единственным, сам учил их всему, окружая нежностью и лаской; даже с Вольдемаром и то было не так — в то время у суккуба ещё не было опыта отношений со своим полом, так что его мастер взял на себя роль заботливого и любящего наставника. Здесь и сейчас всё совсем иначе, хоть и столь же прекрасно: они с Ангелом оба опытные, инициативные и безмерно заинтересованные друг в друге. _Равные._

Он понимает: для парня это всего лишь случайный секс. Но почему, чёрт возьми, почему Ангел обращается с его телом так, будто всю жизнь только об Арсе и мечтал? Выцеловывает каждую родинку, проводит пальцами по каждому изгибу, зримо наслаждаясь совершенством линий, ласкает, довольно улыбаясь при каждом срывающемся с губ суккуба постанывании, любуется и постоянно касается-касается-касается… Так не ведут себя со случайным любовником, так нежат лишь того, к кому испытывают нечто большее. Но откуда бы взяться этому большему, если они знакомы всего-то около часа?

Ангел добирается до его стоящего колом члена, и все лишние мысли из головы будто ветром выдувает. Может, поэтому англичане зовут минет «blow job», работой дуновения? Впрочем, неважно. Всё в мире неважно, когда _истинный_ облизывает его ствол, накрывает головку губами и берёт в рот, посасывая с таким видом, будто ему достался самый аппетитный леденец. Всё, на что хватает Арсова самоконтроля — помнить о серебре его колец, пока ещё только неприятно-нагревающихся, но в перспективе грозящих обжечь. Он касается руки Ангела и тянет её на себя, так, чтобы кисть оказалась аккурат у лица. Проводит языком по указательному пальцу, касается губами нежной подушечки, на миг задумываясь, каким же трудом живёт его _истинный,_ что на ладонях нет ни одной мозоли, но откладывает свой неуместный интерес на потом, ведь сейчас гораздо актуальней изучить, насколько чувствительны кисти его второй половинки.

 _Истинный_ чуть вздрагивает, стоит ему пощекотать языком подушечку красивого длинного пальца, и, не выпуская члена изо рта, резко выдыхает ему в лобок, когда Арсений принимается посасывать крайнюю фалангу. Как следует обласкав и облизав палец, суккуб снимает с него перстень и кладёт на кровать, после чего переключается на средний, вбирая его в рот, а заодно снимает кольцо и с большого. Из всех пальцев не окольцован лишь безымянный, но это не повод отказаться от идеи как следует его обласкать. И зачем Ангелу столько колец?

Парень отнимает у Арса руку, но это отнюдь не огорчает суккуба: влажная от слюны ладонь перемещается на его член, добавляя приятных ощущений, а взамен Ангел предоставляет в его владение левую руку, такую же окольцованную и нуждающуюся в «разоружении». Рот _истинного_ занят, но во взгляде зелёных глаз Арсений безошибочно различает улыбку, от которой в груди всё поёт.

Заметив, что на пальцах не осталось ни единого кольца, Ангел выдавливает лубрикант из тюбика и приступает к следующему этапу. Это даже не назвать растяжкой, он просто поглаживает вход, будто и не пытаясь проникнуть, и от столь нежного и бережного обращения мышцы расслабляются, приоткрывая вход и легко пропуская внутрь. Организм истосковался по прикосновениям _истинного,_ а потому особенно чувствителен и податлив. Палец мягко продвигается всё глубже, тщательно смазывая и лаская, затем к нему присоединяется второй, чуть позже, почти не встречая сопротивления, третий… Арсений не замечает, в какой момент его тихие постанывания превращаются в громкие, во весь голос, стоны, а лёгкие покачивания бёдрами сменяются откровенно насаживающимися движениями.

Пальцы выскальзывают из растянутого отверстия, и на смену им приходит скользкая от смазки головка, мягко толкаясь внутрь. Ангел не торопится, несмотря на то, что явно изнывает от желания — стояк чуть ли не каменный. Арсений подаётся навстречу, принимая его член в себя по самое основание, оплетает своего Ангела руками и ногами, чтобы у того и в мыслях не было отстраниться. Он слишком много лет провёл, чувствуя себя потерянной половинкой пазла, и теперь счастлив ощущать себя по-настоящему _целым._

Их лица вновь на одном уровне, и Арсений не может удержаться от поцелуя. Ангел выглядит слегка удивлённым, но охотно поддерживает инициативу, отвечая и потихоньку начиная двигаться. Это совсем не похоже на ночи со случайными людьми; обычно те, одурев от желания, напрочь забывают о комфорте партнёра и, дорвавшись до предмета своей страсти, немедля приступают к активным действиям, наплевав на то, что это может причинить боль. Связь между одноночкой и суккубом — это связь двух эгоистов: один жаждет секса, второй — энергии. Но его _истинный_ будто и впрямь ангел, чуткий и внимательный, едва ли не по-суккубьи наслаждающийся удовольствием партнёра. Арсений плавится от столь трепетного обращения, бессвязно шепчет нежности, принимая ласки и стараясь дарить в ответ ещё больше.

Ему не приходится подстраиваться — Ангел и без того дышит с ним в унисон и задаёт именно тот ритм, о котором суккуб грезил долгие-предолгие годы. Они плавно покачиваются навстречу друг к другу, синхронно, будто на одной волне, и есть в этом что-то такое глубинно правильное, сокровенное, греющее душу, как тёплая материнская рука, качающая колыбель.

Дав пообвыкнуться, Ангел переходит к более интенсивным действиям, будто бывалый штурман выводит корабль из бухты тихой нежности в океан бурлящей страсти, умело избегая рифов. Медово-сладкие поцелуи приобретают пряную откровенность, ладони перестают оглаживать его тело, взамен сжимая его плоть — властно, уверенно, по-хозяйски. Член Ангела движется резче, с размахом, заполняя его алчущее нутро собой, чтобы уйти и вновь вернуться. Всё как в самых сладких его фантазиях, самых давних, болезненно-несбыточных мечтах: его _истинный,_ возжелавший с первого взгляда, нежный и вместе с тем обладающий пламенным темпераментом. Невозможно идеальный.

Ангел берёт его, жадно и страстно. Арс отдаётся ему весь, без остатка, упивается пылкостью своего любовника, отмечая при этом его неизменно бережное отношение к партнёру и восхищаясь им ещё больше. _Истинный_ наслаждается его телом, ловит его стоны, действует всё напористей, будто неведомым чутьём ощущая, как же сильно Арсу ㅤн у ж н о. ㅤС каждым мигом они всё ближе к точке кипения, всё теснее переплетаются, вплавляются друг в друга под накалом страстей, чувствуя ни с чем не сравнимое единение.

Пика они достигают вместе, секунда в секунду, до боли вжимаясь друг в друга, одновременно выстанывая высокое «Ангел!» и хриплое «Арс».

«Алмаз, — вдруг высвечивает ошеломлённый оргазмом разум Арсения. — Редчайший красный алмаз. Невероятно ценный и несокрушимо прочный камень, обладающий удивительно нежным блеском. Самая дорогая в мире драгоценность, обрамлённая в жгучее серебро колец».

Сполна насладившись его телом, Ангел медленно, будто нехотя перекатывается с него на кровать.

— Ты изумительный, — выдыхает он нежно, и Арсений внимательно смотрит в его лицо, сохраняя этот прекрасный момент в памяти.

— Знаешь, когда я пришёл в клуб, у меня совершенно не было настроения, — делится Арсений, получая в ответ чуть удивлённый взгляд. — Но с тех пор, как ты ко мне подошёл, вечер приобрёл краски. Ты просто потрясающий, — улыбается суккуб, с трудом удерживая на языке слова любви. Ещё рано, слишком рано для этого чувства, они ещё не знают друг друга толком, Арс может лишь догадываться о моральных качествах своего _истинного_ по тому, как Ангел проявил себя в постели: решительный и страстный, но при этом альтруистичный, внимательный и способный на нежность. Великолепный любовник и, должно быть, хороший человек. Арсений уже в него влюблён и подозревает, что, узнав получше своего Ангела, полюбит его всей душой.

Разлившаяся по телу сладкая нега не способствует лишним движениям. Ему стоит нечеловеческих усилий добраться до тумбочки, чтобы парой салфеток стереть с себя следы страсти — сперма это, конечно, хорошо, но не в том случае, когда она засыхает прямо на нежной коже живота.

Измаявшийся Ангел лежит так, чтобы не касаться его, но быть при этом максимально близко — должно быть, блюдёт баланс между собственной жаждой прикосновений и нежеланием навязываться. Он быстро засыпает, и уже во сне придвигается ближе и перекидывает через своего суккуба руку и ногу, будто утверждая свои права на него. Глядя на это, Арсений в очередной раз задаётся вопросом: способны ли _истинные_ подсознательно чувствовать связь с ним? Порой ему кажется, что да, но, возможно, он принимает желаемое за действительное. Человек — существо социальное, привыкшее зеркалить собеседника, на комплимент отвечая комплиментом, а на удар — ударом; быть может, _истинный_ просто чувствует хорошее отношение к себе и непроизвольно отвечает тем же?

— Спи, мой Ангел. Завтра будет новый день, — тихо-тихо, одними губами произносит Арсений, преисполняясь щемящей нежности к тому, кто по-детски доверчиво тянется к нему, обнимая во сне.

«Надо будет спросить утром, как его зовут…» — только и успевает подумать суккуб, прежде чем погрузиться в блаженное беспамятство сна.

~•~

Сколько Антон себя помнил, он всегда мечтал о друге. Не абы каком, а лучшем. У него было полно друзей: Димка Журавлёв с пятого этажа, Андрюха из дома напротив, Санёк из соседнего подъезда, Славик с Мишкой в детском саду, одноклассники Костя и Лёха — все они были отличными ребятами и классными друзьями, но ни одного из них Шастун не мог назвать лучшим другом.

Когда он был совсем мелким, они с Тиной часто ссорились по пустякам, и из-за огромной разницы в возрасте — целых три года! — сестра вечно выигрывала, что в словесных спорах, что в физических попытках противодействия. Родители слишком уставали на работе, а потому вмешивались лишь в крайних случаях, предоставляя детям самостоятельно искать способы ужиться друг с другом. В такие минуты он чувствовал себя одиноким и беззащитным. Ему хотелось, чтобы у него появился кто-то, у кого всегда хватит для него времени и сил, кто всегда будет на его стороне. Кто-то, кто будет старше, чем его сестра, и защитит его, вступится словом и делом, разнимет их, когда Кристина вновь полезет с ним драться, и просто не позволит ей подойти на расстояние удара, пока они не помирятся. Маленький Антоша восторженно смотрел второй фильм про Терминатора, ставшего таким другом и защитником маленькому и слабому Джону Коннору, и разрыдался, когда благородный робот погрузился в расплавленный металл.

Став старше, он перестал нуждаться в защитнике; теперь он хотел кого-то, с кем будет интересно. Он по-прежнему водился с ровесниками, но ему так хотелось попасть в компанию старшаков! Играя в войнушку, он как-то прятался от вражеских солдат в кустах близ облюбованной старшеклассниками лавочки, невольно подслушивая их разговоры, малопонятные, но такие интересные. О, как ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из этого высшего общества обратил на него своё внимание, поговорил хоть раз нормально, на равных, а не бросая свысока «Шёл бы ты, малой».

Он мечтал о друге — умном, понимающем, добром, таком, чтоб не терпел несправедливости и мог искромётно пошутить. Со временем в список желаемых характеристик добавилась и внешняя привлекательность, ведь куда приятней слушать очередную историю, если её рассказывает тебе приятного вида человек.

Чуть позже, когда все его друзья повально стали смотреть на округлившиеся формы одноклассниц, а наклейки, вкладыши и карты с обнажёнными девушками приобрели для них особую ценность, Антон понял, что не хотел бы, чтобы его будущий лучший друг страдал такой хернёй. Он решительно не понимал, что такого остальные нашли в девчонках — ну да, с ними тоже можно разговаривать и прикольно проводить время, но зачем спорить в раздевалке, чьи сиськи лучше, Катьки-каракатьки или Светки из параллельного, и зачем пытаться заглядывать девчонкам под юбки? Чего они там не видели? Как человек, всю жизнь проживший в одной комнате с сестрой, Антон прекрасно знал, что под одеждой у людей любого пола нет ничего интересного, а потому решительно не понимал одноклассников.

Потом многие его друзья стали встречаться с девочками, всё чаще забывая о том, что они договаривались поиграть в футбол вместе или пойти в компьютерный клуб. Антону всё чаще становилось одиноко, и он утешал себя мыслями о том, что его будущий лучший друг не будет ни на какие свиданки с девчонками ходить. Впрочем, вскоре пред ним открылась захватывающая перспектива стать самым что ни на есть настоящим боевым магом, и Шастун с головой погрузился в новую жизнь. «Вы променяли меня на девчонок, а я вас — на магию», — порой злорадно промелькивало у него в голове.

Погружённый в изучение магических премудростей, он отдалился от старых друзей, но неожиданно сблизился с новыми: Вадим Палыч познакомил его с компанией ровесников-магов. С ними было гораздо проще, легко находились общие темы, не приходилось вечно контролировать каждое слово, чтобы не выдать непосвящённым тайну волшебного мира. Можно было вместе потренироваться в управлении огнём, а потом завалиться к кому-нибудь в гости, чтобы поиграть на компе, послушать музыку и просто поболтать о всякой ерунде. Конечно, в их смешанной компании порой складывались сладкие парочки, но всегда находились те, кому нет дела до подобных глупостей.

Однажды зимой, дома у Женьки-Лангепаса, он, почувствовав необходимость подзарядить огненную стихию, курил на балконе. Закончив с этим, он собрался было уходить, повернулся к двери… и остолбенел.

Сквозь стекло балконной двери было прекрасно видно, как Димка Мишланов, стянув с Кирилла очки, обвивает руками его тощие плечи и принимается жадно целовать в губы. Так _не по-дружески,_ так дико, так странно…

Антон застыл на балконе, ощущая, как горит от прилившей крови лицо и как задубевают руки. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от вида целующихся парней, не мог сделать вдох, не мог двинуться — ничего не мог, будто кто-то остановил мгновение, навеки заточив его в одной бесконечной секунде. Наверное, подсматривать за ними, пускай и невольно, было неправильно, но он смотрел и смотрел, заворожённый захватывающим зрелищем.

Дверь в комнату открылась, впуская Женьку. Антон испугался, что Кожевин наорёт на былых друзей и взашей вытолкает их из дома, но тот лишь отвёл глаза, бормоча что-то вроде «Не обращайте внимания, меня здесь нет, я просто зашёл одну фигню забрать, а ещё через пятнадцать минут мы ужинать будем, так что не увлекайтесь особо».

Тем вечером Антон минут двадцать проторчал на холодном балконе, не смея выйти и попасться парочке на глаза. Не простыл только благодаря запасу сигарет, подпитавших пламенную стихию.

Случившееся подтолкнуло его к осознанию. Антона стали посещать жаркие и влажные сны, он начал засматриваться на парней, а образ несуществующего лучшего друга в его мечтах плавно преобразился в представления об идеальном парне.

К первому курсу он уже знал, что среди _своих_ практически нет предрассудков насчёт ориентации. Возможно, дело было в том, что маги живут гораздо дольше обычных людей и не видят смысла париться из-за столь незначительных деталей. Когда Антон готовил реферат, он вычитал в одном из библиотечных талмудов, что некоторые ритуалы требуют наличия или отсутствия определённого сексуального опыта, а на нелюдеведении с огромным удивлением узнал, что все суккубы пансексуальны, что _истинность_ способна связать соблазнителя и человека независимо от их пола, а некоторые дриадские женщины даже способны _опылить_ одна другую, если разновидность цветов позволяет, и таким образом родить _общего_ ребёнка. Неудивительно, что, попадая в мир, полный таких не то странностей, не то чудес, всякий самородок постепенно привыкал к тому, что это нормально, и избавлялся от шелухи навязанных стереотипов. Так случилось и с ним; правда, на первом курсе он встречался с Иркой, но чисто для вида, потому что подруга очень переживала, что недостаточно хороша, чтобы у неё появился парень, и попросила Антона притвориться на время. После первой сессии его угораздило запасть на симпатичного второкурсника с целительского факультета и по-идиотски прострадать всю весну от неразделённых чувств к этому парню, оказавшемуся натуралом.

Потом случилась практика в отделе регистрации нечисти, и это перевернуло его судьбу. Ласковые объятья суккубов помогли забыть о безответной влюблённости и лучше осознать свои желания и возможности. И даже тот неловкий случай, когда Еня застал его уже почти в процессе, не сломил его тяги к соблазнителям: заявив, что наказание за вторжение в кабинет начальника подождёт до понедельника, Антон ухватил суккуба за руку, уводя из служебных помещений, а после отправился к нему домой и прекрасно провёл ночь.

Неизбежная расплата за дерзость ничего не изменила: да, после такой электротерапии у него выработалась некоторая устойчивость к чарам соблазнителей, но интерес к суккубам не пропал. А с чего бы ему пропадать? Суккубы хороши собой, не обязательно классически красивы, но неизменно привлекательны: чистая кожа, блестящие волосы, здоровое сильное тело — у кого-то худое, у кого-то полное, но обязательно в рамках здорового, никакой одышки у пухляшей или анемичной слабости у стройняшек. Суккубы щедры на ласку, любят секс и знают в нём толк; у них многому можно поучиться, а ещё случайные связи с ними не грозят обернуться драмой типа ненужной влюблённости и таскающегося за тобой осточертевшего поклонника. Самое то, чтобы утолить свою жажду прикосновений, успокоить гормоны и без проблем жить дальше, концентрируясь на учёбе или работе.

Словом, единственное, что изменилось с обретением устойчивости — локация, в которой происходил секс. Если раньше, поддавшись чарам, Шастун занимался сексом прямо на рабочем месте, то теперь, встретив заинтересованного в нём суккуба, просил его о встрече вечером, в нерабочие часы, и в итоге отлично проводил время в его постели.

Второй курс принёс несколько новых предметов и новую влюблённость. Антон залипал на преподавателя, который читал им лекции по детективно-следовательскому делу: высокий (лишь чуточку ниже Шаста), красивый, умнющий, с потрясающим чувством юмора. Шастун приходил на его пары раньше всех и вопреки обыкновению садился на первом ряду, чтобы в ходе лекции можно было любоваться ясными серыми глазами Дениса Геннадьевича и милыми родинками на его щеке.

Через пару месяцев преподаватель попросил его задержаться после пары и, глядя как-то сочувственно и понимающе, мягко произнёс:

— Антон, мне приятен интерес к моему предмету и стопроцентная посещаемость с твоей стороны, но я женат и счастлив в браке.

— А смотреть не вредно! — весело заявил Шастун, вовсе не задетый столь деликатным отказом: он и без того догадывался, что ничего у них быть не может, порождённая восхищением влюблённость была лёгкой и поверхностной, а потому ничуть не ранила.

После этого разговора не изменилось абсолютно ничего: Антон по-прежнему любил как сам предмет, так и пялиться на препода во время лекций, а Косяков общался с ним всё так же легко и дружелюбно, как, впрочем, практически со всеми студентами.

На более старших курсах у него ещё были влюблённости и отношения с парнями, но рано или поздно всё заканчивалось, и он возвращался к свободному плаванию. Позже, в Пятёрке, у него не было возможности строить с кем-либо серьёзные отношения, но время от времени они с Еликом немного помогали друг другу: тот, как выяснилось, был бисексуален и не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы переспать с товарищем, благо они оба не хотели отношений и потому не ждали друг от друга чего-то большего.

На целый год выпав из обоймы, Антон не расстроился: заниматься любимым делом можно и в качестве следователя, к тому же теперь у него будет больше времени и сил, а значит, можно будет вновь приступить к поискам парня своей мечты. И даже постоянные разъезды тут скорее плюс, чем минус: больше городов — больше шансов встретить того самого.

Этот город встретил его ясным морозным денёчком и приятными людьми: то сосед по столику в тесной привокзальной забегаловке оказался таким симпатичным, что Антон нарочно ел как можно медленней, чтобы подольше на него любоваться, то таксист попался приветливый и разговорчивый настолько, что по приезде на место совсем не хотелось из машины выходить. Словом, настроение у него было превосходное, а ожидания самые что ни на есть радужные, сколь бы двусмысленно это ни звучало.

…

Несколько дней спустя настроение у него было преотстойнейшее: сначала проспал, проснувшись в итоге от громового голоса начальника местного отделения, потом остался без так необходимого ему сегодня кофе, впустую потратил время и силы на расследование абсолютно не связанного с магией случая, промочил ноги и в попытке высушить ботинки случайно поплавил подошву, а напоследок ещё и наебнулся в ванной, когда из душа на него полилась ледяная вода вместо нормальной.

Конечно, он взял себя в руки и постарался исправить ситуацию, благо знал как: один из его бывших, самородок с бытового факультета, хорошо шарил в технике и его немного научил. Правда, в процессе починки газового котла Антона пару раз окатило холодной водой, но так как он и до этого был голым, мокрым и слегка озябшим, терять ему было нечего.

Починив котёл и как следует отогревшись в ду́ше, Антон возжаждал простого человеческого тепла, а лучше суккубьего, и, наплевав на изначальный план остаться дома и залипнуть в какой-нибудь сериальчик, оделся поприличней и отправился в замеченное на недавнем ночном дежурстве заведение, носившее неофициальный статус гей-клуба.

На улице по-прежнему было снежно, а с водой, тем более замороженной, у него были не самые лучшие отношения, так что, попав внутрь, Антон первым делом направился к бару, чтобы укрепить внутренний огонь чем-нибудь горючим и высокоградусным.

Спустя пару стаканов ему понадобилось отлить, а когда он вернулся из туалета, в котором, судя по звукам из кабинки, кому-то очень и очень хорошо отсасывали, его место у бара уже оказалось занято. Антон окинул взглядом толпу и, не почувствовав ни желания присоединиться к отжигающим на танцполе, ни едва заметного флёра суккубьих чар, слегка приуныл и решил заказать ещё пару порций коктейля. Уже подходя к бару, он зацепился взглядом за случайный блеск чьих-то часов и, машинально проследив от запястья к плечу и далее к шее и лицу, залип.

У барной стойки вполоборота к залу сидел потрясающе красивый мужчина. Молодой, но не чрезмерно юный, на вид его ровесник или чуть старше; темноволосый, пропорционально сложенный, с аристократически тонкими чертами лица и на удивление странным для клубной атмосферы одухотворённо-задумчивым выражением.

Брюнет был слишком хорош, а потому Антон, обычно уверенный в собственном обаянии (множественные связи с суккубами позволили понять, что привлекательность заключается не во внешности, а в умении себя подать), даже засомневался, стоит ли пытаться к нему подкатить. Он шёл к стойке, совершенно не зная, что собирается сделать, но чувствуя, что будет очень жалеть, если проебёт свой шанс.

Удача словно решила извиниться за все неприятности сегодняшнего дня: рядом с красавчиком освободилось место, и Антон, торопливо заняв стул (ох, как же он любил высокие барные стулья, позволяющие выпрямить ноги так, чтобы не мешать при этом окружающим!), заказал «Кровавую Мэри» себе и повтор напитка для сногсшибательного соседа — подбивать к нему клинья просто так, без ничего, было стрёмно.

Красавчик — у него даже имя было красивое: _Арсений_ — оказался суккубом, часто имевший дело с этим народом Антон почувствовал это так же ясно, как пламя в собственных жилах. Он был рад и не рад одновременно: да, теперь, когда суккуб выразил ответный интерес, у них точно будет жаркая ночь, но всё же обидно, когда парень, выглядящий так, будто явился из твоих грёз и с которым ты бы хотел попробовать построить нечто большее, не может стать по-настоящему твоим. Свободному суккубу не нужны серьёзные отношения; любому, кто не является его судьбой, он может предложить лишь ни к чему не обязывающий секс на одну ночь.

Но от этой единственной ночи Антон решил взять всё, что только можно.

…

По дороге он не смотрел по сторонам, смысла не было — что он там в темноте углядит? Если понадобится узнать, в каком он районе находится, всегда можно будет прислушаться к карте ветров или глянуть геолокацию на смартфоне, так что он при всём желании не заблудится. Вместо этого Антон разглядывал своего сегодняшнего спутника, плавно поглаживая его по бедру. На редкость красивый молодой мужчина: высокий, гибкий, с обворожительной улыбкой и фигурой античного бога — не Зевса какого-нибудь кряжистого, а Аполлона, изящного и ловкого, нежного, но вместе с тем полного силы и страсти. Антону нравились такие; пожалуй, не будь у него столь невыносимой потребности кого-нибудь от души выебать, сам бы перед этим суккубом ноги раздвинул.

Всё то время, что они шли от машины к подъезду и поднимались на лифте, Антон думал, каково было бы иметь такого парня — не в пошлом смысле иметь, а встречаться, ухаживать друг за другом, ходить на свидания, оставаться у него на ночь… Если его внутренний мир хотя бы вполовину так же хорош, как внешность, всё могло бы получиться.

Могло бы. Не будь он суккубом.

Досада скреблась где-то под рёбрами: ну почему он суккуб? Почему не обычный человек, вольный выбирать кого захочет, почему не маг-долгожитель, с которым можно было бы вместе _не-встретить_ старость?

Зайдя в квартиру, Антон решительно выбросил из головы все пиздострадания. В эту февральскую ночь он был намерен хорошенько оттрахать парня своей мечты, представляя, будто они любят друг друга, будто Арсений только его и ничей больше, будто Шаст вернулся из командировки и, соскучившись по любимому, с порога набросился на него со всей страстью.

«Пусть к утру всё закончится, но так мне хоть будет что вспомнить», — решил Антон, прижимая суккуба к стене и жадно целуя.

От первого же поцелуя Арсений вздрогнул, застонал, затрепетал, как листочек на ветру. Неужто у него так давно никого не было? Не первый же Шаст у него, в самом деле! Ни одному суккубу не дожить до таких лет девственником. Да и версия насчёт первого за всю жизнь мужчины не выдержала проверки — слишком уж уверенно тот действовал, и не просто уверенно, а умеючи, такого никакая теоретическая подготовка не даст, только опыт.

Секс был превосходен. Любой суккуб хорош в сексе, но далеко не всякий _настолько_ хорош; когда всё закончилось, Антон в очередной раз пожалел, что его сегодняшний партнёр суккуб, а значит, назавтра потеряет к нему всякий интерес. С таким хотелось взять двухнедельный отпуск и всё это время не вылезать из постели, делая исключение разве что ради еды или совместного приёма душа.

…

Среди ночи ему захотелось в туалет, и, не желая случайно разбудить умаявшегося любовника, Антон воспользовался заглушкой звуков. Чутьё подсказывало воздушнику, что квартира у суккуба довольно большая, а жизненный опыт намекал, что чем больше квартира, тем больше в ней углов, об которые можно неслабо стукнуться, и предметов, которые можно случайно уронить или ещё как-нибудь ими громыхнуть. Тем более в темноте и не зная планировки. Словом, Антон предпочёл воспользоваться чуть более сложной версией заклинания: обычная заглушка способна убрать звук шагов, дыхания, голоса, щелчков пальцами, но не убережёт от скрежета задетой тумбочки или дзиньканья упавшей вазы, а вот модифицированная накладывается не на источник звуков, а непосредственно на того, кто не должен ничего услышать.

Успешно добравшись до ванной, а потом и попив водички на кухне, Антон лёг спать с осознанием того, что сказка вот-вот закончится, но с утра он хотя бы сможет насладиться её эпилогом. Возможно, Арсений решит отплатить ему за полученное удовольствие и разбудит его минетом… Что уж там, Шастун даже на член в собственной заднице согласен, хоть обычно и не любит быть снизу — даже с самым заботливым и нежным партнёром, даже если пройтись внутри и снаружи парой простеньких целительских заклинаний, фантомное ощущение чужого проникновения потом ещё весь день не оставляет, а осторожная ходьба враскоряку несовместима со службой боевого мага. Но с таким охуенным любовником, как Арс, Шастун бы хотел этого, хотел весь день чувствовать напоминание о совместном утре, а потом, вечером, вернувшись в свою безлюдную ведомственную двушку, как следует вспомнить произошедшее с ним чудо и кончить с одной рукой на члене и пальцами другой в заднице, чтобы хоть как-то продлить послевкусие случившейся с ним сказки.

Хотел бы. Но даже этого ему было не дано испытать.

Проснувшись от мерзко-пронзительной трели телефона, Антон обложил матом злоебучее начальство, будящее его в такую рань. Отвечая на звонок и выслушивая недовольство Дусмухаметова пополам с приказом немедленно отправляться хер знает куда на хер знает какой вызов, Шастун ненавидел весь мир, радуясь разве что тому, что хотя бы удачно вид заглушающего заклинания выбрал и правильное количество силы вложил, что до сих пор хватило — кому охота просыпаться в такую рань от того, что твоему сегодняшнему любовнику позвонило начальство? Да и начинать день с сердитого звучного мата тоже не лучшая идея…

Выучка боевика из Пятёрки никуда не делась, а потому сборы не заняли много времени: вся одежда нашлась в спальне, правда, мятая, но ему как-то похуй, что подумают окружающие. Парка осталась в коридоре, ботинки тоже, их он наденет уже перед самым уходом. Браслеты так и остались на нём, а кольца обнаружились под подушкой — все, кроме одного, которое пришлось искать по следу собственной магии, и которое обнаружилось под подушкой мирно спящего суккуба.

Антон присел на корточки и осторожно запустил руку под подушку, медленными и плавными движениями пытаясь нашарить кольцо. Взгляд невольно прикипел к лицу Арсения. «Суккуб, сука, красивый», — в неповторимой галыгинской манере пронеслось у него в голове. «Красивый, — согласился он сам с собой, — жаль только, что суккуб».

Рука наконец наткнулась на холодный металл кольца, и Шастун потихоньку потянул его на себя, накрыв ладонью. Удобней было бы сжать пальцы в кулак, но это сильнее чувствовалось бы через подушку и потому наверняка разбудило бы Арса. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Выглядит на двадцать пять или чуть больше, но, учитывая, что нечисть стареет вдвое-втрое медленней, чем люди, ему вполне может быть пятьдесят, а то и семьдесят с лишним.

Не удержавшись, Антон осторожно поцеловал его в губы. Суккуб лишь сладко причмокнул и светло улыбнулся во сне.

Заставив себя выйти из спальни, Шастун отправился на кухню, ругая себя распоследними словами за то, что этим поцелуем лишь растравил рану, ведь после этого ему будет ещё сложнее уйти. Пытаясь разогнать сонную хмарь, он даже нагло воспользовался чужим гостеприимством и заварил себе чаю, зная, что без такой прочистки мозгов он будет бесполезен на службе ещё как минимум до обеда. Кошки на душе скребут так, что даже такой желанный, казалось бы, чай в него просто не лезет. Уходить по-английски не хочется, Арсений заслуживает лучшего, но Шасту и впрямь надо торопиться, если он не хочет огрести от начальства. К счастью, на кухне он легко нашёл фломастер и стопку листков для заметок, так что, попрощавшись посредством записки и придавив её чашкой, чтобы не улетела (чай остынет, конечно, но мало ли, вдруг Арс подобно Елику любит пить его и холодным?), он распахнул окно и вылетел наружу, постаравшись получше прикрыть створку, чтобы суккуб не замёрз.

В голове пульсировало неуместное, но такое саднящее «Ромео, как мне жаль, что ты Ромео!».

На душе было тошно.

~•~

Проснувшись в одиночестве, Арс на миг даже сомневается, не приснилось ли ему, но если приятный смутно знакомый запах со стороны второй подушки ещё мог померещиться, то невероятная энергетическая сытость обмануть не способна.

Он и впрямь встретил своего _истинного._

Поначалу Арсений не придаёт особого значения своему временному одиночеству — мало ли, парень мог отойти в ванную или попивать кофеёк на кухне. Но потом выясняется, что парень и вправду исчез — неизвестно как испарился из квартиры: дверь заперта, все ключи на месте, следов взлома нет. Лишь на кухне обнаружилась придавленная кружкой холодного (ещё бы, с приоткрытым-то в февральскую стужу окном!) чая записка, гласящая:

_«Спасибо за ночь, суккуб»._

Упустил!

Так расслабился в объятьях _истинного,_ что напрочь забыл о том, что несмотря на секс они остались друг для друга почти незнакомцами — никак не связанными, ничем друг другу не обязанными. Он привык, что с _истинными_ до секса доходило уже в отношениях, когда их связывал и взаимный интерес, и дружба, и нежность, и какие-то общие воспоминания…

Арс не был готов к тому, что _истинный_ найдёт его сам и в ту же ночь овладеет им, чтобы наутро исчезнуть, не оставив на память даже своего имени.

…

_Как всегда,  
Я выхожу из дома  
И иду туда,  
Где ждёт меня моя  
Истома и печаль.  
О ней шепчу я тихо ветру.  
Очень жаль,   
Что он не может дать  
Ответа на вопрос,  
Который разум   
Мой заполонил всерьез.  
И образ твой с собою   
Далеко унёс.  
Спрошу у веток, солнца  
Что, кого-то ждут они?  
Узнать помогут   
Как тебя зовут._

Лампасы – Узнать твоё имя

Он приступил к поискам.

По обращению «суккуб» Арсений, недолго поразмыслив, догадался, что его пара человек из мира _своих_ — либо маг, либо освоенный, но точно не вампир и не нечисть. На всякий случай Попов связался со всеми своими знакомыми, оставив им словесное описание Ангела и нарисованный по памяти портрет.

Арсения не оставлял вопрос, каким же образом его _истинный_ выбрался из запертой квартиры, не воспользовавшись ключами. Ну не в окно же вылез, ей-богу, этаж-то восьмой! В памяти почему-то всплыло, как сильно Илюша с Алисой любили сказочную повесть про Питера Пэна, приходившего и уходившего через окно. Почему-то ему казалось, что Ангел покинул его квартиру именно таким путём.

Вспомнив, как горько было летающему мальчику из сказки вернуться к родительскому дому и обнаружить, что окно закрыто и его уже не ждут, Арсений решил, что в любую погоду будет оставлять кухонное окно приоткрытым, чтобы Ангел всегда мог вернуться. Наивно и глупо, но он не мог иначе.

Перестилая кровать, он с удивлением обнаружил в пододеяльнике браслет — полоску чёрной кожи на застёжке-кнопке. В памяти тут же всплыли увешанные украшениями руки Ангела, и, принюхавшись, Арсений понял, что не ошибся: браслет действительно хранил на себе запах его _истинного._ Сентиментально поцеловав найденную вещицу, он закрепил её на запястье правой руки, намереваясь носить браслет до тех пор, пока не встретится вновь с потерянным Ангелом.

Сидеть и ждать у моря погоды было в тягость деятельной натуре суккуба, а потому Арсений занялся поисками самостоятельно.

Почти месяц вампир заявлялся в один и тот же клуб, — тот самый, где они встретились, — приходя раньше всех и уходя одним из последних. Первую неделю остаточная энергия позволяла ему обходиться без подзарядки, однако потом пришлось спешно завораживать первого, кто под руку подвернулся, и держать его весь вечер рядом, на коротком поводке чар, самому в то же время высматривая свою прохлопанную ушами судьбу. И в этот раз не найдя своего Ангела, — так и не сумев вспомнить об имени _истинного_ ничего, кроме общей для них двоих буквы А, Арс продолжал мысленно называть его Ангелом, — вампир был дико раздосадован. Потребности поджимали, тело жаждало нового притока сил, а _истинный_ был где-то далеко, за пределами досягаемости. Раздосадованный, Арс проторчал в клубе чуть ли не до закрытия. Когда народу осталось мало, он прекратил выискивать знакомую рослую фигуру и, поманив очарованную жертву, направился домой.

Тащить одноночку в свой дом и свою постель после того, как там уже побывал _истинный,_ жутко не хотелось, но выбора у него не было: полноценную порцию энергии даёт лишь схема с вечерним сексом и утренним его повторением. Единственное, что он сумел отстоять в споре с собственной природой — это неприкосновенность ануса. Ему было тошно от одной мысли о том, что он будет отдаваться кому-то другому, кому-то, кто _не его Ангел,_ так что с той ночи он лишь брал. Нагибал и брал, толкался в услужливо подставленную задницу, выплёскивая всю горечь и досаду, всю злость и бессилие. Не позволял целовать себя в губы и не целовал сам, просто пользовался желанием поддавшихся его чарам парней и тем, что они сами охотно позволяли отыметь себя в рот или зад.

За месяц перебрав всех завсегдатаев клуба, он понял, что Ангел вряд ли вернётся сюда, и продолжил поиски как умел. Гламор и чары позволяли ему пройти в любое заведение и договориться со сколь угодно упорствующей администрацией, так что с осуществлением плана проблем не возникло.

Каждый вечер он появлялся в очередном развлекательном заведении, выходил на сцену (или, если таковой не было, в хорошо освещённый центр зала) и танцевал, завораживая как пластикой, так и чарами. Он вглядывался в лица заворожённых людей, ища среди них то единственное — а вдруг повезёт? Привлёк же он чем-то Ангела, хоть тот и был неподвластен его чарам!

Но ещё больше внимания он обращал на тех, кто отворачивался, незаинтересованный зрелищем танцующего суккуба — верный признак иммунитета к его воздействию. Но увы, таковые состояли сплошь из вампиров, суккубов, чужих _истинных,_ чуть реже — сирен и магов-менталистов.

Знал бы он, что своими поисковыми выступлениями привлечёт внимание неведомого злодея и в результате окажется в плену, лишённый клыков, искалеченный серебром и оставленный умирать от истощения… А, впрочем, если и знал бы, всё равно не стал бы ничего менять.

Ведь Ангел того стоил.

~•~

Вылетев из окна, Антон с превеликим офигеванием обнаружил, что вид заснеженной детской площадки и окружающих её домов ему на удивление знаком. Не вполне веря глазам и помня о скучном однообразии советской застройки, он прислушался к потокам воздуха и понял, что и впрямь находится почти у себя дома. Обернувшись, Шастун быстро пробежался взглядом по рядам одинаковых окон: восьмой этаж, второй подъезд… По всему выходило, что он переспал с соседом из шестьдесят пятой квартиры. Или, может, шестьдесят шестой.

Сроки поджимали, так что на раздумья о том, хорошо или плохо такое соседство, не оставалось времени: Антон торопливо заскочил к себе, захватил сумку и поспешил на вызов.

День выдался тяжёлый, насыщенный, так что возможность подумать о сложившейся ситуации предоставилась ему лишь вечером. Проразмышляв всю дорогу до дома, Антон пришёл к выводу, что в силу природы Арсения ему с суккубом ничего не светит, а потому нужно минимизировать шансы случайной встречи.

С тех пор он выходил из дома исключительно под чарами невидимости и через окно. Поначалу он страдал из-за промерзающей за время его отсутствия квартиры, но затем, произведя расчёты, сумел создать заклятие, при помощи которого можно было закрыть за собой окно, а потом, вернувшись, открыть простым прикосновением.

Чуть позже он убедился, что в этом доме всякой нечисти и нежити будто мёдом намазано: то, в очередной мартовский вечер залетая домой, услышал ошалелое «Хорошо, что коровы не летают» и таким образом познакомился с призраком прежнего владельца квартиры, то, узнав от привидения о живущем в подвале оборотне, пошёл с ним знакомиться…

В тот клуб он больше не ходил. Да и в любые другие тоже: расследование, поначалу показавшееся ему скучным и бесперспективным, при более детальном рассмотрении оказалось весьма и весьма интригующим, и чем дальше он копал, тем больше странностей и неувязок находил. Почувствовав вкус к трудоголизму, Антон с головой погрузился в работу, прорабатывая все направления и находя всё новые возможности: воспользовался знаниями гнома-оборотня, чтобы найти гномью общину и через неё выйти на других представителей нечисти; подключил своего соседа Димку, что жил буквально через стенку от него и обожал сложные аналитические задачки; перерыл ведомственный архив и библиотеку, попутно вляпываясь в мелкие неприятности с мертвяками и переругиваясь с отчего-то невзлюбившим его лаборантом Смирновым… Похоже, Шастун в своём неуёмном желании докопаться до истины и помочь всем, кто нуждается в его помощи ~~и забыть, забыть наконец своего соседа с восьмого этажа, что каждый вечер возвращался домой с новым парнем,~~ навёл такой шухер, что разномастная нечисть потянулась к нему сама: то дриада пожаловалась на грабителя, сорвавшего с её плеча сумку и мигом убежавшего невесть куда, то владеющий собственной пекарней гном попросил поймать того, кто втихую подворовывает из кассы, то подчинённый гламором человек принёс анонимное послание от некоего владыки ночи, которого обездвижили тополем, похитили и лишили главного вампирского достоинства — клыков… Антон старался помочь всем обратившимся, и это давало свои плоды: так, когда ему понадобилось разведать обстановку у суккубов, дриада, благодарная за возвращение утерянного имущества, связалась со своей подругой-суккубкой и попросила её провести мага на сугубо суккубью вечеринку, где он узнал о ещё одном преступлении, которое тоже взялся расследовать… Словом, скучать ему было некогда.

Но где-то в глубине души он всё равно скучал.

…

Сойдя с поезда рано утром, Антон направляется прямиком в участок — отгул, взятый ради поездки на свадьбу сестры, кончился, так что если он не хочет опоздать на работу, следует поторопиться. Уже подходя к ведомственному зданию, он случайно подслушивает разговор и понимает, что коллеги отчего-то убеждены в том, что он сгорел в собственной квартире.

Резко передумав показываться им на глаза, Шастун спешит домой и обнаруживает, что вся привычная жизнь пошла прахом: Позов напрочь забыл его, квартира сгорела, вдобавок, по словам Ляси, пропали призрак, гном и суккуб. При одной мысли об исчезновении Арса перед глазами издевательски пляшут строчки дела о смерти Микки, и Антону становится дурно от мысли, что Арсений мог попасть в точно такую же ситуацию, но он успокаивает себя тем, что суккуб мог просто уехать куда-нибудь.

Тревога не ослабевает.

Чтобы усмирить разыгравшуюся паранойю, Шастун решает проникнуть в квартиру нечистя, благо мучиться с отмычками или выносить дверь направленным ударом обеих стихий не приходится — приоткрытая створка кухонного окна позволяет без проблем оказаться внутри. В квартире всё как обычно, никаких следов обыска или драки, разве что продукты в холодильнике подозрительно попортились…

Не устояв перед искушением, он проходит в спальню, вызывая в памяти ту чудесную ночь. Случайно вспомнив, что примерно в то же время недосчитался одного из самолично зачарованных браслетов, Антон решает поискать его магически: как-никак, чары такой мощности всегда откликнутся на зов своего создателя.

Он ожидает, что тягучая нить магии приведёт его к шкафу или какой-нибудь корзинке для мелочей (куда ж ещё можно положить потерянную случайным гостем вещь?), но отчего-то заклинание тянет его за пределы квартиры. Ему хочется верить, что суккуб не выбросил его браслет в мусорку, что носит артефактное украшение на запястье, там, где подушечками пальцев можно нащупать пульс. Расспросив Лясю, он понимает, что его предположение верно: Арсений и впрямь в последнее время носил на руке именно такую полоску чёрной кожи.

Решившись, он выпрыгивает в окно и устремляется на зов собственных чар.

Где-то на полпути ему приходит сообщение. Выясняется, что глава местного клана вампиров потерял одного из приближённых: тот пригласил его на встречу, намереваясь обсудить нечто важное, а сам не явился, и с тех пор на звонки не отвечал и дома не появлялся. В ответном сообщении Антон заверяет, что наслышан о похищениях вампиров ради добычи клыков, и что наверняка пропавший вскоре объявится. Не смея напрямую отказывать главе клана, Шастун идёт на компромисс: просит выслать ему фотографию и словесное описание пропавшего, обещая заняться его делом завтра, если к тому времени вампир не найдётся самостоятельно. Отправив сообщение, Антон выключает звук и, убирая мобильник в карман, вздрагивает от неожиданности, только теперь замечая, что Ляся увязалась за ним.

Заклинание поиска приводит его на окраину города и развеивается, когда он пролетает над каким-то зданием. У этой постройки слишком большая площадь и непонятная планировка, так что Антон понятия не имеет, как найти здесь свою потерю. Ситуацию спасает Ляся, безошибочно указывая место, где кто-то лежит прямо на бетонном полу. Здание вовсе не похоже на рассадник бомжей, а потому по всем признакам выходит, что этот кто-то нуждается в помощи.

Разбив окно и проникнув внутрь, Антон понимает, что не ошибся: на полу действительно лежит жертва чьего-то злого умысла. Пульса нет, тело холодное — ну, судя по приоткрытому рту, в котором видно отсутствие верхних клыков, он и есть тот не пришедший на важную встречу вампир, а для вампира низкая температура тела и отсутствие сердцебиения вполне нормальны. Шастун рассекает себе руку, поит вампира кровью, чтобы тот скорее очнулся… И лишь потом замечает, что это _тот самый_ суккуб.

Что это Арсений.

Поначалу Антон не понимает, как такое возможно. Обознаться он не мог: пусть измученное лицо истощённого вампира не слишком-то похоже на то, каким Шаст его запомнил, но это точно оно, до последней родинки, до каждой реснички — оно! Не просто похожи, а тот самый и есть!

Сначала он думает, что за эти месяцы Арсений был обращён и потерял свою суккубью суть (говорят, такое вполне возможно), но затем вспоминает, что в ту ночь пару раз колол губы и язык во время особо откровенных и жарких поцелуев, просто не придавал этому особого значения — мало ли, даже у красавца-суккуба может быть сколот зуб; к примеру, если скол находится с внутренней стороны, то его и при улыбке не будет видно, и в поцелуе случайно оцарапать может…

Осознав природу Арса и заметив, что тот уже проявляет признаки вампирской не-жизни, Антон спешно срывает с его рук серебряные цепочки, благо с огненной магией это можно сделать одной левой, после чего убирает своё запястье от его губ, заменяя его поцелуем. По-хорошему бы надо и сексом, но _вампкуб_ слишком истощён, не встанет. Ни у самого уже-не-клыкастого не встанет, поскольку сил на это не хватит, ни у Шаста — бедняга израненный, измученный, куда такого ещё и ебать? Его хочется только пожалеть, окружить заботой и лечить-лечить-лечить.

И всё же Антон прикрывает глаза, воскрешая в памяти образы той ночи. Вопреки обыкновению, детали он запомнил на удивление чётко — то ли от частых контактов с суккубами потихоньку приобрёл частичный иммунитет к запорашивающим память чарам, то ли вампкуб был настолько хорош, что его просто _не хотелось_ забывать.

_Жар чужого тела — гибкого, ладного, податливого, желающего и желанного… Солоноватая тяжесть чужого члена на языке — обычно он не любитель отсасывать, тем более при случайных связях, но такого роскошного любовника охота обслужить по полной программе, и Антон берёт в рот даже с каким-то необъяснимым удовольствием… Такая притягательная задница, в которую с восхитительно пошлым хлюпаньем входят вот уже три пальца… Теснота первого проникновения, манящая и горячая… Обнажённый Арс, красивый, развратный, полностью принимающий его в себя, сладко стонущий в поцелуй, тающий от удовольствия в его объятьях…_

Воспоминаний оказывается достаточно для уверенного стояка, и Антон прижимается к суккубу теснее, нависая над ним, упираясь вздыбленной ширинкой в чужую, продолжая целовать истерзанные, истрескавшиеся — _бедный мой, во что они тебя превратили?_ — чёрные губы, которые тем временем уже порываются отвечать.

Зная, что всякое проявление желания придаст суккубу энергии, Антон запускает руку тому под одежду. Тонкая ткань летней рубашки может обмануть взор, но не осязание: бедолага отощал, ладонь то и дело натыкается на кости — рёбра, таз… Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и через живот можно будет позвоночник прощупать. Такого суккуба хочется не трахнуть, а хорошенько откормить, но Шастун продолжает осторожно ласкать его, представляя, что перед ним всё тот же красавец из воспоминаний, охуенный и желанный.

Кажется, его усилия не пошли напрасно — в штанах вампкуба намечается оживление. Обычно у соблазнителей встаёт быстро (ещё бы, ведь секс — их стихия!), но здесь, видимо, сыграло свою роль истощение жизненных сил, и потому эрекция наступает медленно, постепенно.

Не колеблясь, Антон расстёгивает его брюки и проникает ладонью под резинку трусов, обхватывая мягкий, но потихоньку твердеющий член.

— Желаешь — значит живёшь, да, суккуб? — риторически спрашивает он, потираясь ширинкой о чужое бедро и наглаживая увеличивающийся и крепнущий ствол. — Вот так, хорошо, я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Хочу привести тебя в норму и выебать так, чтоб из всех щелей лилось. Или, чем чёрт не шутит, задницу тебе подставить и прочувствовать в себе каждый сантиметр твоего члена.

Со стороны подобные грязные разговорчики по отношению к почти умирающему могут показаться кощунством, но Шасту похуй: изголодавшемуся суккубу приятно и полезно любое проявление влечения, а произнесённые вслух слова помогают ярче представлять всё это и сильнее желать Арса.

— Ангел…

— Я не ангел, я Антон. Мы с тобой как-то даже переспали… а, похуй, — обрывает Антон сам себя, понимая, что ни один суккуб не запоминает лиц и имён своих случайных любовников.

…

Суккуб больше не говорил, лишь постанывал — болезненно-слабым голосом, но так сладко, как стонут только от удовольствия. Антона же было не заткнуть — он расписывал, как и в каких позах хотел бы трахнуться с Арсом, не забывая при этом дрочить оба члена, свой и его, плотно обхватив их ладонью.

До финала они дошли почти одновременно. Антон кончил чуть раньше, изливаясь на впалый живот и сильнее вжимаясь в чужой член. Должно быть, именно этого Арсу и не хватало, чтобы тоже словить оргазм и с высоким стоном оросить семенем собственный живот.

Сразу после суккуб пытался что-то сказать, сопротивляясь нахлынувшей на него дремоте:

— Ан…

— Спи, — оборвал его Шаст, — тебе нужны силы. Ни о чём не беспокойся, я о тебе позабочусь.

Арсений посмотрел на него, словно желая что-то спросить, — лазурные глаза были единственной его чертой, что ничуть не изменилась даже на пороге смерти, — но, похоже, увидел в нём что искал, поскольку подчинился и смежил веки, почти мгновенно заснув.

Чуть отдышавшись, Антон оторвал от подола футболки кусок и разорвал его надвое. Одной половиной он тщательно протёр испачканный живот, а затем, выудив из сумки подходящее ситуации зелье, смочил им вторую тряпочку и, приспустив со спящего суккуба штаны и трусы, обработал ею бёдра и гениталии. Неизвестно, сколько дней бедолага провёл в заточении, из-за связанных рук не имея возможности даже нужду справить по-человечески; вполне мог и обоссаться, а лежание в собственной моче грозит всяческими повреждениями кожи, так что лучше уж перестраховаться и оградить его хотя бы от этой напасти… Обоссаться — это нормально, это лучше, чем терпеть до последнего и сдохнуть от разрыва мочевого пузыря. Хотя вампира такое не убьёт, регенерация быстро восстановит повреждённый орган, а разлившаяся по брюшной полости моча рано или поздно всосётся в ткани и попадёт в кровь, лишний раз нагружая почки… Хрен редьки не слаще, при любом раскладе организм получает те или иные повреждения и приходится расхлёбывать последствия.

Он неторопливо обработал каждую рану спящего вампкуба, после чего взвалил его на плечо и ушёл прочь. Поймал такси (пришлось воспользоваться лёгким мороком, чтобы водитель поверил, что один из пассажиров не измучен до состояния полутрупа, а просто надрался в зюзю) и поехал домой.

Домой к Арсу.

Сколько раз он жалел о том, что суккуба угораздило жить так близко, сколько раз за прошедшие месяцы покидал ведомственную квартиру под заклинанием невидимости или через окно, страшась даже не встречи — того, что Арсений скользнёт по его лицу безучастным взглядом, не узнавая и не желая узнавать.

Теперь, с этим самым суккубом, спящим на его плече, Антон был благодарен направившему его провидению.

Вот только в голове возник таймер, жестокосердно отсчитывающий секунды того времени, что он сможет провести с суккубом без вреда для себя.

~•~

Арсений очнулся в своей постели. Решил бы, что всё это ему приснилось, — и этот кошмар с похищением, и восхитительный эротический сон про Ангела, — да вот только при первой же попытке шевельнуться адски заболело запястье, правое, которому досталось не меньше левого, пусть случайно забытый Ангелом браслет и спас более нежную и чувствительную внутреннюю сторону руки.

— Очнулся наконец? — заботливое беспокойство в зелёных глазах будто на миг вернуло первый момент его вампирской не-жизни: весна, Кавказ, Вольдемар и его церемонное «Восчувствовались, ваше высокоблагородие?»… Но прошлое осталось в прошлом, а сейчас на него глядело настоящее.

И, как он надеялся, будущее.

— Ан…

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня ангелом, и я тебе въебу, — с полушутливой угрозой, в которой чувствовалась непонятная обида, предупредил его _истинный._ — У меня, между прочим, имя есть. Если не можешь запомнить, что я Антон, можешь по прозвищу звать, — Шаст, это от фамилии Шастун, — только без этих вот дурацких кличек.

— Антон, — покорно повторил за ним Арсений, благоговея от мысли, что впервые произносит имя своего невероятного _истинного,_ который вот уже второй раз _сам_ нашёл его. — Ты спас меня. Как настоящий ангел-хранитель.

— А, ты в этом смысле, — голос парня чуть потеплел, — тогда ладно. Можешь звать меня ангелом, я не против, клыкастик.

Арсений напрягся. За время, что он лежал в беспамятстве, клыки отросли хорошо если до человеческой длины. Так откуда он может знать?

Антон, заметив эту перемену, поспешил успокоить его:

— Расслабься, клыкастик. Я не из тех магов, кто атакует кого ни попадя. Ты не пытался причинить мне вред, мы прекрасно провели ночь, а если бы ты хотел на меня напасть, давно бы сделал это и получил фаерболом в лицо, так с чего бы мне опасаться тебя?

Значит, всё-таки маг. Огневик.

Если на том свете есть возможность наблюдать за происходящим в мире живых, Элдон там, наверное, уже рыдает от смеха.

…

Следующие несколько дней прошли почти как в раю. Почти, потому что боль и невозможность шевельнуть рукой или ногой никто не отменял, но за исключением этого всё было идеально. Его _истинный_ заботился о нём: кормил с ложечки, поил вампирскими коктейлями, лечил разнообразными зельями-мазями-заклинаниями, помогал справить нужду, собственноручно мыл его, но главное — ласкал. Обнимал, целовал, не упускал случая погладить, легонько ущипнуть за сосок, стиснуть ягодицу, провести ладонью по члену… До проникающего секса у них не доходило, видимо, Антон считал, что вампкуб (о да, теперь Арс знал это слово, и оно ему нравилось, ведь было придумано Ангелом из-за него и _для_ него) пока слишком слаб, чтобы выдержать такую нагрузку на неокрепший после ранений организм, но хватало и других форм эротического контакта. Шастун то устраивал сеанс одновременной дрочки, лаская одной рукой себя, а другой его, то щедро доводил его до оргазма прямо во время купания, то радовал минетом, то укладывал на бок и, щедро смазав ложбинку меж ягодиц и бёдер, толкался членом туда, не проникая внутрь, а дразняще скользя совсем рядом со входом, одновременно с тем позволяя вбиваться в свою ладонь. Они могли лениво валяться на постели, поставив на сдвинутую тумбочку ноутбук и смотря какой-нибудь фильм, и Шаст неизменно приобнимал его одной рукой, вторую запуская под лёгкое летнее одеяло, чтобы размеренно ласкать его плоть. Арс жалел лишь о том, что из-за своих ран на запястьях не может ответить ему тем же.

Рядом со своим Ангелом, каждое прикосновение которого распаляло и согревало жаром неистового желания, он забыл о вечно сковывающем его холоде.

Они много разговаривали. Поначалу в основном Арсений стремился завести разговор, а его доблестный ангел-хранитель, не видя иного способа убедить пациента ~~заткнуться~~ поберечь силы, принимался его целовать, но если такое происходило во время очередной лечебной процедуры, при которой поцелуйный «кляп» становился недоступен, Антону приходилось перехватывать инициативу и самому рассказывать о чём-нибудь. Вампкуб слушал с превеликим удовольствием: хоть детские воспоминания, хоть случаи с бесшабашными волшебниками-недоучками, хоть детали запутанных детективных расследований — ему было интересно всё, что так или иначе касалось Антона. Тот же, видя искренний интерес, оживлялся и всё чаще заводил беседу сам, по своей инициативе. Да и рассказы Арса слушал со всё бо́льшим любопытством и удовольствием.

С каждым днём Арсений влюблялся всё крепче. Это было не слепое следование своей тяге к _истинному,_ но осознанное погружение в омут чувств к человеку, который этого более чем достоин. Вампкуба завораживала удивительная неосознанная доброта Антона: тот совершал добрые поступки так походя, будто само собой разумеется, и на похвалу реагировал как удивлённый ребёнок — а что, мол, разве можно иначе?

Его новый _истинный_ был великолепен: альтруистичен, но не в ущерб себе и близким; добр, но не бесхребетен; умён и смекалист, но не зануден; красив, но не самовлюблён; смел, но не безрассуден; страстен и вспыльчив, но вместе с тем отходчив и нежен.

И, будучи магом, он знал всё необходимое о вампирах и суккубах. Знал — и не боялся его вампирских инстинктов, бесстрашно подставляя шею для поцелуев. Знал — и не брезговал ласкать его, познавшего многие тысячи любовников. Знал — и принимал как есть, не игнорируя ни единой части его сущности и не пытаясь бороться с его природой.

Идеальный.

Вот как в такого не влюбиться?

Арс жалел лишь о том, что из-за глубоких ожогов не может выразить свою любовь как подобает, не может отдаться своему Ангелу всем своим существом, или наоборот, взять его так, чтобы тот прочувствовал всю Арсову любовь. Но всегда оставалась надежда на будущее.

Его раны заживали. Медленно и мучительно, но заживали.

***

Всё обрушилось в миг, когда Антон решил уйти.

Он и раньше уходил из дома, но тогда Арсений не переживал — Антон и раньше частенько то выбегал за хлебом или сигаретами, то уходил на полчаса-час и возвращался с полными сумками продуктов из ближайшего супермаркета.

Но в этот раз он уходил совсем иначе. Вечером, а не днём. Принарядившись, причесавшись и пшикнув одеколоном, вместо того, чтобы просто накинуть первую попавшуюся футболку и слегка пригладить пальцами чёлку. Он собирался так, будто шёл на свидание.

На свиданиеㅤ н е ㅤсㅤ н и м.

Арса разрывало на части. Что он сделал не так? Всё ведь было хорошо, он делал всё, что в его скромных силах, чтобы ответить добром на добро, лаской на ласку. Он старался быть благодарным и послушным пациентом, интересным собеседником, чутким партнёром. Пусть из-за травм он не мог пока выполнять свою часть работы по дому, но зато, заметив, что у Антона заканчиваются финансы, настоял на том, чтобы Шастун принял одну из его банковских карт и свободно распоряжался всеми находящимися на счету средствами — пускай маг ухаживал за ним добровольно и совершенно бескорыстно, тяжёлый труд сиделки всё же должен достойно оплачиваться.

Ещё вчера всё было хорошо: Антон согласился попробовать в постели нечто новенькое, помог принять удобную позу, в которой запястья и щиколотки не были задействованы, а потому не болели, и благодаря этой помощи Арсений наконец-то порадовал любимого минетом. Арс так давно этого хотел, и, судя по реакции, Антон желал ничуть не меньше. Как он закусывал губу, пытаясь удержать стоны, как восхитительно вцеплялся ему в волосы, как подавал бёдрами вперёд и откровенно стонал от удовольствия, когда его член проходил глубоко в горло вампкуба. Как сладко Антон полустонал-полурычал его имя, кончая, — _«Ааааарррс!»_ — и с какой благодарностью целовал его губы, ничуть не смущаясь собственного вкуса на них. И как нежно и трепетно довёл своего суккуба до финала…

А сегодня он собирался уйти.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста, — тихонько попросил его Арсений.

Антон не ответил, лишь заиграли желваки на скулах, а пальцы принялись с удвоенным усердием поправлять футболку и застёгивать ремень на джинсах.

Броситься бы ему в ноги, взмолиться, чтоб не уходил, зубами в штанину вцепиться, как дурной пёс, на коленях уговаривать-упрашивать-умолять, обещать что угодно сделать, лишь бы смилостивился, лишь бы остался… Но если уж Антон принял решение, то не отступится, не передумает. К чему тогда попусту унижаться?

Даже суккубам присуща гордость.

…

Он пытался отвлечься просмотром кино онлайн, благо ноутбук по-прежнему стоял на тумбе, так что можно было подползти к нему по кровати, используя колени и локти, а потом взять губами карандаш всё с той же тумбочки и, перехватив его поудобней и зажав зубами, нажимать клавиши тыльной стороной. Медленно и неудобно, но всё лучше, чем ничего.

За окном совсем стемнело, фильм уже перевалил за середину, а Арсений так и не сумел запомнить имена героев и вникнуть в суть сюжетного конфликта, когда послышался звук проворачиваемого в замке ключа. Жмакнув локтем по пробелу, вампкуб обратился в слух.

Антон пришёл _не один._

Со стороны прихожей доносились звуки пребывания двоих мужчин: два чуть учащённых сердцебиения, два приглушённых голоса, вдвое больше шорохов, два разных рисунка шагов. Длинные ноги воздушника ступали почти невесомо, и на контрасте с его тихой походкой шаги другого человека казались жутким топотом, хотя на деле неизвестный гость вовсе не топотал и не шаркал, да и, судя по звуку, весил совсем немного — наверняка был худ и невысок.

Вслушавшись в их речь, Арсений понял, что гость откровенно флиртует с Антоном, а тот… А тот благосклонно принимает флирт и отвечает на него.

Как же больно.

— Я тут внезапно вспомнил, что забыл сахар купить, — вдруг ни к селу ни к городу произнёс Антон. — Я быстро. Подождёшь меня в спальне, ладно? Если что, оттуда можно пройти в ванную, можешь ею воспользоваться…

— Буду _оооочень_ ждать, — слащаво и томно протянул неизвестный, приближаясь к двери.

Дверь открылась, впуская гостя, немедля принявшегося шарить по стене в поисках выключателя — в комнате было темно, и если вампирскому зрению вполне хватало того света, что давал ноутбук, хоть действие фильма происходило ночью и потому экран был весьма тёмным, то для глаз обычного человека, пришедшего со стороны из ярко освещённой прихожей и гостиной, здесь царил непроглядный мрак.

Его соперник наконец наткнулся ладонью на выключатель и щёлкнул им — раз, другой, третий… Бесполезно — единственная лампочка в люстре перегорела ещё во второй день Антонова пребывания, а заменить её Шастун не мог, поскольку даже с подсказками нежитя не сумел найти в кладовке запасные лампочки, и потому вместо долгих бесплодных поисков он предложил использовать прикроватные светильники, а то и вовсе зажигать свечи или фаерболы. Арсения вполне устраивал получающийся интимный полумрак, да и огневику соседство с родной стихией приносило удовольствие…

Вампкуб мрачно усмехнулся: как ни крути, а у него в этой войне есть преимущества. Он на своей территории, он лучше информирован, а потому у него всё ещё есть шансы.

Он инстинктивно замер, не желая случайным движением раньше времени выдать своё присутствие.

Хлопнула входная дверь, возвещая об уходе Антона. Незваный гость, вздрогнув от резкого звука, продолжил пялиться в темноту, ожидая, пока глаза привыкнут к отсутствию освещения. Арсению вдруг пришла в голову идея напугать его так, чтобы тот убежал, не дождавшись возвращения Шастуна.

 _— Чую свежую кровь…_ — на грани человеческой слышимости прошелестел он, в интонациях невольно подражая василиску из недавно просмотренного фильма о маленьком волшебнике в круглых очочках.

Парень поёжился, наверняка убеждая себя, что просто показалось. Арсений смотрел на него, не понимая, что такого нашёл в нём Антон, что променял суккуба на нового любовника? Низенький, тощенький, неприглядный какой-то… Хотя, наверное, Арс к нему слишком пристрастен. Он не мог испытывать ненависть к Антону и потому невольно переносил свою обиду на его избранника.

Заметив, что визитёр уже пообвыкся, Арсений пару раз клацнул зубами для острастки, заставляя того вздрогнуть.

Как только парень успокоился и вполне уверенно направился в сторону ванной, вампкуб грянул что было силы:

— КТО СМЕЛ НАРУШИТЬ МОЙ ПОКОЙ?

Нелепо взвизгнув, гость кинулся на выход, но дверь оказалась заперта. Выругавшись, он бросился в ванную и заперся там, оставив Арсения молчаливо удивляться таким успехам.

На телефоне высветилось сообщение от Антона:

**Вернусь где-то через час, до этого времени он полностью твой.**

И вот как это понимать?

~•~

Антон шёл по тёмной улице, докуривая невесть какую по счёту сигарету. На душе было погано.

Строго говоря, погано ему было ещё с тех самых пор, как Арсений жалостливо попросил его не уходить. Антон тогда едва зубами не заскрипел, сдерживая рвущееся с губ «А я и не хочу уходить! Не хочу!». Но он обязан был действовать так, как будет лучше для Арсения. Обязан был найти и привести в дом человека, чьей энергией суккуб смог бы подпитаться, ведь это не только пойдёт на пользу самому Арсу, но и позволит Антону дольше оставаться рядом с ним без вреда для себя. Это _истинный_ мог бы позволить себе такую роскошь, как регулярный секс с суккубом, предназначенным для него самой судьбой, а обычным людям вроде него подобное грозит истощением и гибелью. Умирать ему не хотелось, делиться Арсением с кем-то другим тоже, но из двух зол пришлось выбрать меньшее: если он будет приводить Арсу одноночек, то сможет пробыть рядом до тех пор, пока не поставит его на ноги.

Шастун не знал, понравился ли вампкубу тот единственный парень, которого ему удалось склеить в клубе. На вкус Антона тот был слишком субтильным и женственным, но что поделать, он же не суккуб, чтобы заворожить любого! Кто на него повёлся, того и привёз Арсу. Не проститута же нанимать, в самом деле…

Заметив, что сигарета истлела уже до самого фильтра, Антон затушил её о ладонь и, не найдя поблизости урны, смял окурок в кулаке. В кармане джинсов запиликал смартфон, оповещая, что прошёл уже час — Шастун специально поставил таймер, чтобы избежать соблазна каждые пару минут смотреть на часы в ожидании данного клыкастику срока.

Идти домой не хотелось. Что он там увидит? Довольную рожу тщедушного одноночки? Сытый блеск в глазах Арсения, измятую и перепачканную чужим удовольствием постель, следы чужих поцелуев на его коже?

Невыносимо.

По-хорошему стоило бы уйти, как только он долечит вампкуба до состояния полной самостоятельности, уехать в Москву, доказать подлинность своей личности, передать материалы расследования кому-нибудь другому, а самому перевестись на новое место и надеяться, что когда-нибудь он сумеет забыть Арсения. Но Антон прекрасно знал, что не сделает этого, что продолжит рвать себе сердце близостью Арса до тех пор, пока клыкастик сам его не прогонит. Такой уж он придурочный, блять, мазохист.

Вернувшись в квартиру, Антон снял с двери спальни заглушающие и запирающие чары, после чего, решив не затягивать с мучительным для него делом, рывком распахнул дверь… И чуть не оказался сбит с ног кинувшимся прочь одноночкой.

— Психи ебанутые, — на бегу выплюнул парень, суматошно дрожащими руками открыл входную дверь и уже с лестничной площадки звонко прокричал: — Я на эту хуйню не подписывался!

Шастун перевёл недоумевающий взгляд на лежащего в постели суккуба.

Слишком одетого и вопиюще нетраханного суккуба.

— Это что вот щас было? — медленно проговорил Антон, разрываемый противоречивыми чувствами. Эгоистичная радость от того, что между Арсом и тем парнем ничего не было, перемежалась с досадой, что его жертву тупо не приняли.

Арсений молча пожал плечами.

— У тебя что, с чарами проблема?

Вампкуб отрицательно покачал головой, продолжая молчать.

— Слушай, клыкастик, я понимаю, что тебе не пришёлся по душе этот парень, — тяжело начал Антон, опускаясь на край кровати. — Но и ты пойми, я же не суккуб и не Ален Делон, мне выбирать особо не приходится: кто на меня запал, того я тебе и привёл.

— Зачем мне он? — наконец подал голос Арсений. — Я хочу не его, а _тебя!_

«А я хочу жить, представь себе!» — зло подумал Антон, отворачиваясь к окну. Не зная, что ответить, он предпочёл промолчать.

— Неужели ты меня… — сглотнув, Арсений собрался с силами и продолжил, кое-как выдавив из себя, тихо и хрипло: — больше не хочешь?

— Хочу, — горько усмехнулся Шастун. — Но ещё больше хочу не сдохнуть.

Обернувшись, маг посмотрел на Арсения. Тот выглядел растерянным, будто впервые в жизни услышал, что долгая близость с суккубом способна истощить жизненные силы не- _истинного_ партнёра, а то и вовсе убить.

— Я думал, что не умею ненавидеть, — вырвалось у Антона, и, не зная способа вернуть слова обратно, он мог лишь продолжать: — Но я ошибался. Я ненавижу двоих: того, кто чуть не убил тебя, и того, кому посчастливилось родиться твоим _истинным._

Вампкуб издал непонятный не то смешок, не то всхлип, не то сдавленный невнятный возглас.

— Арс, чё, больно? — мигом вскинулся Шастун, тревожась за состояние нежитя: пусть Антон ещё позавчера залечил его ожоги _солнечной дланью,_ на его руках и ногах всё равно остались бордовые, постепенно светлеющие шрамы — настолько серьёзные раны невозможно заживить бесследно, и даже в виде шрамов они могут причинять сильную боль при любом неаккуратном движении, не говоря уж о попытке согнуть сустав или опереться на повреждённую конечность.

Арсений мотнул головой — не больно, мол.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, — тихо прошептал клыкастик, окинув его непонятно- _сочувственным_ взглядом. — Ты так хорошо осведомлён обо всех нюансах суккубьей жизни, что мне казалось, будто ты прекрасно понимаешь сложившуюся ситуацию и отвергаешь меня лишь потому, что я тебе чем-то не угодил.

Антону захотелось горько расхохотаться. Ну не дурак же он, в самом деле, чтобы отвергать мужчину своей мечты без веской на то причины! Да если б не вся эта истинность да суккубьесть, он бы ещё тем февральским утром, уходя, оставил бы свой номер телефона и просьбу позвонить. Он бы пригласил Арса на свидание и сделал бы всё, чтобы тот согласился встречаться с ним. А там, глядишь, у них и развились бы серьёзные отношения, и Арсений во время секса шептал бы нежности и сладкие признания не потому, что привык так обращаться с любым одноночкой, а потому, что и вправду чувствовал бы к нему нечто большее… Но к чему травить душу мечтами о невозможном?

Арсений осторожно подполз к нему по кровати и, мягко коснувшись его руки, произнёс нежно-нежно:

— Антон, _ты_ — мой _истинный._ Я понял это ещё в ту, первую нашу ночь, и безуспешно искал тебя все эти месяцы, пока ты сам меня не нашёл.

Сердце забилось чаще.

***

Им предстоит ещё через многое пройти: разыскать пропавших друзей и расколдовать тех, кто был зачарован, успокоить испереживавшегося Соболевского и справиться с нашествием незваных гостей, пережить дни стихийных перепадов и пройти через магический обмен, а ещё десятки раз спасти друг друга в смертельной опасности, разоблачить злодея и попытаться противостоять его коварным затеям.

Антон и Арсений справятся со всеми трудностями, что встанут на их пути.

Ведь когда двое по-настоящему любят друг друга, ничто не в силах им помешать.


End file.
